La sangre
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Al contrario que su hermano Logan siempre había sentido reparos en matar y matar, la sangre que se derramaba y teñía su cuerpo le atormentaba una y otra vez, llevándolo hasta el borde mismo de la locura. Pero es imposible parar muchos de los dolores y males de este mundo y sufre por ello, por esa interminable agonía carmín.


**La sangre.**

_Disclaimer: _X-men no me pertenece, es propiedad de Marvel.

_Nota:_ Los orígenes de Lobezno. Logan centric, surgió después de ver la película otra vez.

_Resumen:_ Al contrario que su hermano Logan siempre había sentido reparos en matar y matar, la sangre que se derramaba y teñía su cuerpo le atormentaba una y otra vez, llevándolo hasta el borde mismo de la locura. Pero es imposible parar muchos de los dolores y males de este mundo y sufre por ello, por esa interminable agonía carmín.

* * *

¿Qué es la sangre, para qué sirve, por qué, cómo…? Cogiendo un diccionario Logan podría hallar una respuesta pero eso no es lo que busca, no es lo que quiere saber, ya ha leído cientos de veces el significado que ese libro da, en diferentes volúmenes y en tres idiomas diferentes, pero siempre es lo mismo.

Ha recibido respuestas de todo tipo a sus preguntas, desde datos científicos de un biólogo hasta la peculiar frase de un niño: _«Es ese líquido rojo de dentro que no puede salir.» _Una maravilla de niño, sin duda alguna, su madre debería estar orgullosa de haber engendrado a todo un genio.

Víctor, sin embargo, tenía su propia opinión basada en su irracional placer por hacer sangrar a las personas. Eso era otro tema, uno que jamás resolvería, pero la sangre seguía existiendo en ese y otro término que usaba siempre su hermano mayor: _«Somos hermanos.» _La sangre seguía teniendo un papel crucial en ese ámbito, a veces pensaba que le perseguía.

Logan odiaba esa interminable agonía, ese malestar que no le dejaba dormir tranquilo, porque en todos sus sueños había sangre, sangre y más sangre, más y más dolor y sufrimiento… Era como si se le hubiese pegado al cuerpo, invadiendo su sistema lenta y amargamente.

Cuando eso ocurría corría a bañarse, daba igual que estuviese temblando a causa de las recientes pesadillas o no, con ropa, sin ella o con esta a medio quitar, pues todo dependía del momento. Giraba el grifo o cogía la tina llena de agua, siempre fría, y se empapaba, luego cogía jabón, una esponja o estropajo… lo primero que cogiese. Se frotaba con insistencia, haciendo enrojecer y sangrar su piel (que se recuperaba en fracción de segundos).

Entonces el agua se teñía de rojo, todo a su alrededor se volvía sangre, se mareaba a causa del dolor y la pérdida de ese líquido que debía mantener dentro de su cuerpo y perdía la consciencia. Despertaba a los minutos, rodeado de carmín que se adhería a su piel y le recordaba sus temores:

Jamás iba a poder borrar la sangre que le cubría, estaba condenado por siempre a tal horrible maldición.

A veces lloraba llegado ese punto, incapaz de seguir aguantando tanta desdicha sin fin. Se acurrucaba temblando, odiando al frío que le asediaba, porque daba igual donde estuviese, cuando o a qué hora, siempre hacía frío, uno mortalmente helador que le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

A continuación aparecía Víctor, preocupado al principio por él, cansado con el tiempo que siguiese haciendo esos estúpidos e infantiles actos. Pero siempre que veía a su hermano así se le encogía el pecho, le preocupaba que se atormentase, lastimase y lamentase así.

—Jimmy ya no eres un bebé. —Le decía de tanto en tanto, acercándose a donde estuviese.

No respondía, casi nunca lo hacía, solo emitía un gutural sonido más parecido al de un animal que al de un humano. Su hermano se arrodillaba y lo abrazaba como se abrazan dos hermanos, con fuerza pero reduciendo el tacto en la medida de lo posible, diciendo: _«Estoy aquí, te quiero pero tampoco voy a achucharte en plan cursi porque soy un hombre de pelo en pecho.»_

Por supuesto el tacto era mutuo por parte de Logan, que tampoco quería que pensasen que era un ñoño, un afrancesado… En cualquier caso ya tenía de sobra con sentirse vulnerablemente indefenso en esos malditos momentos, necesitado, asustado, desorientado, perdido, tembloroso… se sentía como un niño de mamá, incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo.

Y todo por culpa de la sangre, de esa maldita y odiosa sangre que parecía querer atormentarle hasta el fin de sus interminables días.

Se quedaban allí, sin decir nada, sin intercambiar miradas, sintiendo los latidos del otro. Mas Logan aún ansiaba su respuesta, quería saber el uso de ese miserable amasijo de líquido rojo que no le dejaba vivir y le atormentaba día sí y día también, prohibiéndole descansar.

—¿Qué es la sangre, Víctor, para qué sirve?... —Susurró uno de esos días, uno cualquiera de ellos.

—La sangre es nuestro vínculo de hermanos, nos une y guía para que siempre estemos juntos. —Le dijo. —Es nuestra unión.

Jamás halló pregunta alguna para aquella pregunta aparte de esa cuando estuvo con Víctor ni cuando le dejo, tampoco estando con su gran amor (pese a creer a ratos que sabía la respuesta), igualmente ocurrió cuando creyó haberlo perdido todo, tras ser mutado todavía más… Hasta que perdió la memoria y con ella todo cuanto había sido hasta el momento de los dos balazos de adamantiun incrustados en su cráneo concienzudamente.

¿Qué que paso entonces, cuando despertó sin recuerdos y volvió a empezar a vivir de nuevo? Esa es una respuesta fácil, trágica y dolorosamente sencilla, puro sentido común.

¿Qué es la sangre, para qué sirve, por qué, cómo…? El ciclo comenzó de nuevo, sin embargo esa vez no halló respuesta o contestación alguna, pues nunca más volvió a preguntar una de las únicas cosas que le quedaron tras perder toda su vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
